Like A Son
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Arthur confronts Harry about his feelings of his impending marriage to Ginny. One Shot, written for Morning Lilies' Forgotten Family Ties Challenge


**_Note: This is written for Morning Lilies' Forgotten Family Ties Competition. My prompt was melody, which I had a lot of trouble including in a fic with Arthur and Harry. But I hope you enjoy. Your reveiws are very much appreciated. I don't own any characters._**

**Like A Son**

The sun was setting at the Burrow and the Weasley's were all coming inside to sit in front of the nice, warm fire. Winter had set in well and truly, but it would not dampen the mood. Tomorrow was the moment everyone had been waiting for. After months and months of planning, the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley would finally take place.

Not only were the ones close to them looking forward to it, the whole wizarding world seemed to be holding their breath's in anticipation.

Despite knowing Harry for many years, it didn't stop Arthur Weasley from feeling concerned about his daughter. It was every father's right.

While Molly clattered about the kitchen, getting dinner ready, Arthur directed Harry into the lounge room, prepared to have a last minute one on one with his future son-in-law.

His firey, red hair which had been inherited by all of his children was thinning on his head. He had once tried a hair regrowth spell with disastrous effects. Molly had never let him forget it.

Looking at Harry, he felt a great surge of affection for the young man. Harry, after all, was already part of their family. He was like an adopted son. He had always been very fond of Harry.

But this was different. He was about to marry his only daughter. Doubts floated around in the back of his mind, despite how much he loved and trusted him.

"So..." he began awkwardly. "Tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

Harry nodded. "About time, don't you think?" he grinned at Arthur. "I never intended for our engagement to last this long. It's almost been a year."

Arthur returned the smile. He had been given the perfect opportunity to quiz Harry.

"Why _did_ you leave it so long?"

"Ginny wanted it to be perfect," Harry answered. "She wanted all the family there. I never would have thought Ginny to be the type of person to want a huge wedding, but apparently she is. Then we had to wait for the holidays, because we really wanted Neville there. Being his first year teaching, it wouldn't have been fair to ask him to leave Hogwarts to come to a wedding."

"So you weren't-er-afraid?" he had to ask it.

"To marry Ginny? No way! The wedding would have happened months ago if I had had my way. Mr Weasley, I'm not going to run out on Ginny. We've been together for seven years now."

"I know, I know," Arthur answered defensively. "Harry, I would trust you with my life, with Ginny's life, but she's...she's still my daughter."

A look of understanding washed over Harry's face. "Your _only_ daughter," he concluded.

"Exactly."

"You have to understand, Arthur, I would never hurt Ginny. We have been together for so long."

Arthur heard the sincerity in Harry's voice. He knew that; he just had to ask.

"Harry, I understand fully. You are like a son to me. I have always considered you to be part of our family. From the moment I met you. I have cared about you, loved you. I don't think I could have asked for a better son-in-law. I'm very happy for the pair of you."

"Thank you, Arthur. It means a lot to hear you say that. You have always felt like my true family. I always loved coming here in the holidays and spending time with you. The Burrow was like my home away from home. You have always acted like a father to me and it will be an honour to call you my father-in-law from now on. I am a proud member of the Weasley family."

Arthur smiled. It made him happy to think Harry considered him like a father. He had always tried to be supportive of Harry. From the very few times he had met his Muggle family, he had gotten the impression they cared little about Harry.

In fact, they had seemed really angry and embarrassed to even associate themselves with a wizard. Arthur didn't understand how they could just neglect Harry like they did, when he had sacrificed so much to protect even them.

"Oh, this is the song Ginny wants to be played at our wedding."

The soft notes of a song had just begun to play in the background. It was coming from the kitchen, where Molly could be heard singing along to it.

"It has been a favourite of Molly's for years," Arthur told Harry.

"It is a favourite of Ginny's, too. It's wonderful."

They sat in silence for a long while, the soft melody echoing throughout the whole house. All that could be heard was the gentle music and the occasional clatter from the kitchen.

When the song ended, Arthur turned back to face Harry. He was looking in the direction of the music, lost in thought.

"You know what," he said after a few moments longer. "I like it. I think we will use it."

"Harry, that would make Molly and I really happy. You and Ginny sharing our wedding song..."

"You never told me that," Harry replied.

Another surge of affection washed over Arthur as he stared at the young man before him. He was definitely proud to call Harry his son-in-law. No, in fact, he was pleased to associate Harry as his _son_. In all the years he had known Harry, he had always considered him to be part of the Weasley's.


End file.
